Stitch and Popper and the mysterius item
by popperEXP700
Summary: Lilo, Stitch, Popper and Vetrina are in Vancouver for what they think is a vacation. Lilo was sent there to retreave an item for Jumba it's up to Popper, Stitch and Vetrina to find out what it is. Sequel to The Lost Experiment Popper's Beginning
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 - The snowstorm_**

One cold, dark night it was so cold that even the slightest hot breath would show fog and the frost on the windows look like crystals. The icecles hung from the roof like daggers waiting to pierce its victim. Lilo, Stitch, Popper and Vetrina were in Vancouver, Canada to get something for Jumba. Only Jumba and Lilo knew about it. Popper wouldn't sleep for one second because he wondered what it was. Vetrina was out building a snowman. In till she heard something *crunch.* She turned her head toward the noise.

"Aloha!" said Popper scaring Vetrina. Vetrina jumped a little but once she realized who it was she said,

"Aloha Popper!" Popper closed his eyes and smiled

"Popper made hot chocolate" he said with the smile still on his face. Vetrina smiled. Vetrina is a small yung yellow Stitch like experiment. She is vary shy but loves to play and is vary creative. Popper is a cute fluffy green Stitch like experiment. Popper has a squirrel tail with a light green stripe around it. his experiment number is 700. popper shook the snow off his tail and grabbed Vetrina's cup of hot chocolate

"be careful it's hot" Popper said as he gave vetrina the cup.

"Takka Popper, Vetrina said as she started to sip the hot chocolate.

"You're welcome" Popper said. Stitch came barging in the door and grabbed his cup of hot chocolate

"takka Popper" he said with a surprised voice. Popper looked at Stitch

"you're welcome" he said as he licked Vetrina on the cheek. Vetrina smiled.

"Lilo?" Popper asked. Vetrina blinked.

"yes Popper?" Lilo responded.

"Popper miss hawaii" Popper said with a tear halfway down his face. Stitch looked at Vetrina and then looked at Popper

"theres gonna be a snowstorm tomorrow so we can't go in till it passes" said Lilo with a sad face. Vetrina frowned. She hated snowstorms. Popper really hated snow storm as well. There was always a friendship bond between Popper and Vetrina. Vetrina continued drinking her hot chocolate. Popper looked at the clock

"9:45" Popper said pretending he had no bed time. Vetrina nodded. Stitch already had finished his hot chocolate. Vetrina had a little bit of hers left. Popper looked at Lilo. She was fast asleep. Popper covered her up with the blanket. Vetrina smiled. Stitch locked the door and sat down with Vetrina. Vetrina smiled at Stitch. Popper tickled Vetrina with his tail. Vetrina laughed.

"Where you sleeping stitch" said Popper with a grin on his face. Stitch was not tired after that loads of coffee he had this morning.

"Stitch not going to bed" said Stitch with a funny look on his face. Popper laughed. Vetrina chuckled. It was 12:00 AM. Popper looked out the window,the snow storm was starting. Vetrina looked at the snowstorm, frowning. Popper and Stitch were fooling around with the coverts.

"ooooooooh cookie dough" Popper said with a smirk on his face. Vetrina walked into the kitchen.

"a catto?" asked Popper not knowing Vetrina didn't know much of their language yet.

"hm?" Vetrina asked. Popper looked over at Stitch, stitch shrugged.

"Want some" Popper asked.

"Yeah!" Vetrina replied. Stitch cut a big peace for Vetrina.

"Here ya go" stitch said with that funny grin on his face. Popper looked out the window the storm was getting stronger. Vetrina thanked Stitch for the cookie dough.

"You're welcome" Stitch replied. Popper was still worried as he hugged his tail. Stitch looked at Popper with a frown

"Popper it's ok" said Stitch as he started to smile again. "Me ok" Popper said as he stopped hugging his tail.

"That's good"Vetrina added. Popper looked at the clock.

"1:46 AM" Popper went to his room and fell asleep. Vetrina went to sleep too. The next morning the storm was haywire. Popper woke up at 6:02 am to the wind howling. The wind woke Vetrina up about that time. Popper smelled bacon from down stairs.

"vetrina? You smell bacon?" Popper asked quietly.

"Yeah" Vetrina whispered. Popper almost began to drool at sight. Vetrina chuckled.

"Good morning" Stitch replied.

"Good morning Stitch" Vetrina said with a smile.

"Good morning stitch taka for making breakfast" Popper replied.

"Yeah taka!" Vetrina added.

"awww shucks it was nothing" Stitch said as he was blushing. Popper took a shovel and went outside and to shovel snow. It took him a crazy 2 minutes and 20 seconds. Popper came storming in the door and took his hot chocolate.

"Taka" Popper said.

"you're welcome" Stitch said with that silly grin. Popper laughed.

"meega ta mechi" Popper added as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"Popper? can i have some?" vetrina asked.

"Yes" Popper replied. Popper poured a cup for Vetrina. After breakfast Lilo woke up with her eyes half opened.

"Morning everyone" Lilo said slowly.

"Morning Lilo" Vetrina replied. Popper and Stitch started playing rock, paper, scissors. Vetrina watched. Lilo was amazed to see that they actually getting along.

"Popper?" Lilo shouted.

"yes?" Popper replied.

"did you drink all the orange juice?" Lilo asked nicely.

"ih" Popper replied.

"why you little" Lilo said angrily. Lilo went chasing after Popper. Popper climbed the wall. "you're lucky you can climb walls" Lilo yelled. Vetrina chuckled a little. Lilo turned towards Vetrina with the meanest face you could amgen. Vetrina blinked.

"guy's!" Stitch yelled. "I have 4 jugs of juice" stitch said with a smile on his face.

"oh, Sorry Vetrina and Popper" Lilo said.

"It's ok" Vetrina replied. Popper slowly climbed down the wall.

"It's ok Lilo" Popper said with a grin. Stitch ran over and glomped Popper and Vetrina. Popper and Vetrina smiled.

"the plain to Hawaii that we're taking is coming as soon as the snowstorm wares off a bit" Lilo added.

"OK, cool" Vetrina replied as she smiled. Popper poked Vetrina. Vetrina poked back. Stitch watched as they poked back and forth. Vetrina looked at him. Stitch looked back. Vetrina smiled at him. Stitch smiled back. Vetrina poked Stitch.

"hey!" Stitch replied. Vetrina chuckled. Stitch lick a nice sloppy wet kiss on Vetrina's face. Vetrina smiled.

The storm was beginning to die down

"hello? yeah you know when the next flight to Hawaii?" Lilo asked on the phone. "Ok" Lilo replied. "bye" Lilo said.

"Whens the next flight?" Vetrina asked.

"yeah the next flight leaves in hour" Lilo said. Cool" Vetrina said as she smiled. Popper picked Vetrina up and swung her around 2 times a gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"yay!" Stitch added. Lilo, Stitch, Popper and Vetrina all left to the airport.

"Stitch get that out of your mouth" Lilo said as she pulled out a half chewed toothbrush. Popper ran on the plan and looked for the best seat.

"Popper love the window seat" Popper said as he sat in the window seat on the left side of the plan. Vetrina looked at Popper with a frown.

"Vetrina there's one right in front of Popper if you want to sit on a window seat.

"yay!" Vetrina climbed the roof of the plan and sat on the window seat.

"Aloha!, Welcome to Hawaiian air lines. Buckle your seat belts and have a wonderful flight!" the plane took off and Stitch began to freak. Stitch was used to his space ship because it was saucer and he was more used to it. The plan, He had no clue what the plan can do.

"Stitch! you're not gonna do what you did on the flight here are you?" Stitch held his breath and then.

"Wahhhhhh!" Stitch let out a huge scream.

"Great now i can't hear out of my left ear" Lilo said with a angry face. The plane landed. Jumba and Pleakley were waiting at the airport.

"Hi Jumba and Pleakley!" Vetrina greeted them.

"Hi Vetrina" Pleakley replied. Popper and Vetrina smiled.

"Stitch are you ok?" Lilo asked. Stitch came off the plain and kissed the ground. Vetrina chuckled. Popper bursted laughing. Stitch purred.

"Ok can we get back to house" asked jumba.

"Ok!" Vetrina replied. Popper got in the to the car.

"stitch get off the ground and get in the car" Lilo giggled. Stitch got off the ground and got into the car. Popper felt like he was still on the plan.

"meega moui nuchi" Popper said as he laughed. Stitch looked at Popper.

"soochi ta chi vechi cota nuchaiba!" Stitch said.

"meega gouchi" Popper replied.

"Jumba? what are they talking about?" Lilo asked.

"Stitch says he hate plans and wants to stay in Hawaii and Popper says he still feels like he flying." Jumba answered.

"Stitch hate plans but I fly the with stitch's ship" Stitch said with a grin on his face. Popper smiled and looked out the car window. Vetrina was a sleep the whole way to the house. Popper was sensing something, something he never sensed before. he couldn't describe it. It was like he woke up on a Christmas morning and was excited to open his gifts. Popper scratched his head and shrugged. When they got to the house Popper look up and his jaw dropped.

"what happened here well we were gone?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah what happened?" Vetrina asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know" Jumba replied.

"Oh ok" Vetrina replied. Popper opened the door slowly. Vetrina looked inside. Popper fainted at the sight.

"Wow" Stitch said with a smirk on his face.

"Wow" Vetrina said as she blinked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - The Surprise **_

"Popper?" Lilo said

"Popper fainted again." Lilo yelled.

"Yup" Vetrina added. Popper got back up.

"Jumba what were you doing here? Well, we were gone." Popper asked.

"What? I made a few friends," Jumba replied. Popper had a feeling about the one in the corner. She was dark purple, light purple and there was a red V shape on her chest.

"ummmm Popper you ok?" Stitch asked.

"I think he likes her" Pleakley added.

"Me too" Vetrina agreed.

"Popper, Stitch, Vetrina, Lilo, This is Experiment 701" said Jumba.

"Hi!" Vetrina said to her.

"Hello" replied 701.

Popper stared at 701. "ha ha ha ha hhi" Popper said with drool hanging from his lips.

"What does she do?" Lilo asked.

"She's all the same power as Stitch except..." Jumba paused.

"except what?" Lilo asked. Vetrina was thinking, wondering what the exception was.

Jumba sighed "She's an ice experiment" Jumba said.

"Ah. That's cool" Vetrina added. Popper fainted again.

Lilo started to think. "I think I'll call her Flurry" Lilo shouted.

"Cool" Vetrina smiled.

"ooooh me like" Popper added.

"So do I" Vetrina added.

"Boochi boo" Stitch said.

"Aloha boochi boo" Angel replied.

"Vetrina!" Angel shouted.

"Aloha Angel!" Vetrina said.

"meega missed you" Angel said.

"I missed you too Angel" Vetrina said. Popper nudged Flurry trying to get her attention.

"Flurry ccccan Popper ask you something?" Popper asked her.

"Ih" Flurry replied.

"Flurry I was wondering if if if..." Popper stuttered. Flurry stared at Popper with a smile. Popper didn't know what to say he felt like the world was looking at him.

"Is youz asking me out?" Flurry said with her eyes closed.

"Ìh!" Popper sighed with relief. Flurry walked closer to Popper and whispered in his ear. Stitch and Angel stared at Flurry wondering what Popper asked flurry. Vetrina wondered the same thing. Then Flurry gave Popper a great big kiss on the lips. Popper started to blush, his cheeks was bright red. Flurry stared at him with a smile and Lilo walked over to congratulate them and then... *thump*

"Jumba, Popper fainted again" Lilo said.

"Yup" Vetrina added. Stitch nodded. Stitch went to sit down and was startled.

"Excuse me!" said the voice.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Stitch yelled.

"ooops sorry this is 702" Jumba added.

"hey there" another voice popped out behind Stitch startling him again.

" and This is 702's Girl friend 703" said Jumba.

"Cool" replied Vetrina. Stitch picked his nose with his tongue. Popper was in the deepest love trance you could imagine.

"Meega worried about something" Vetrina said to herself. Lilo and Jumba walked into the living room area. Vetrina hid behind the wall out side the living room.

"Did you find it?" Jumba asked.

"Yes" Lilo responded.

"Good, but in here can't let anyone find out about this not even Stitch or Popper can know" Jumba said strictly.

"ok" Lilo replied.

"If anyone does find out it could change life itself" Jumba added. Vetrina was scared, She bolted back outside and sat on the step. Vetrina was worried enough to cry but she was brave.

"What was it, what are they hiding," Vetrina asked herself. Popper lifted himself up slowly

"Popper are you ok you've been lying there for 5 minutes now" Lilo laughed. "you've got to be more careful" Lilo shouted as she walked out side. Popper grabbed Flurry's hand and walked to the house. Stitch was hungry from the the trip so he ran into the the house and almost knocked over Noni's favorite vase.

"Stitch be careful" Noni screamed. Vetrina sat there on the step like she just saw a ghost. Popper looked at Vetrina.

"Something's wrong with Vetrina, but what?" Popper thought to himself. Popper sat down beside Vetrina.

"You ok?" Popper asked, No answer. Popper was worried and decided to investigate. Popper sniffed high and low. Then he noticed Jumba was acting weirdly. "Hi Popper" Jumba said while he was walking with his front side facing him only. Popper was suspicious about something. Popper took a deep breath and walked back to Vetrina. Popper looked at Vetrina with a frown.

"So how was your trip?" Jumba asked.

"Very snowy" Lilo replied. Stitch lied in the sun soaking up the heat.

"Stitch feel better" Stitch said. Lilo went inside and put fries in the oven. Popper was still wondering what was wrong with Vetrina.

"Vetrina! Vetrina!" Popper said as he nudged Vetrina in the house.

"what happened?" Popper mumbled.

"I heard..." Vetrina stopped talking.

"Heard what?" Popper asked.

"Jumba and Lilo have something" Vetrina said. "But I don't know what it is." Vetrina added. Popper scratched his head and thought for a while. He remembered how Jumba was acting so weird.

"Jumba has something, but what?" Popper looking at Jumba's door. vetrina went back to the stairs. Popper went snooping, Jumba's door was locked and had a sign on it that said. "Do Not Enter!" He put his ears against the door. "This is the most dangerous..." said jumba.

"What are you doing?" Lilo said as she jumped out of nowhere.

"Nothing..." Popper replied with a smile on his face. "Vetrina is sitting on the step. She looks like she just got back from world war 3," Lilo added. Popper went back outside and sat back down beside her. "It's true, They're hiding something and they don't want us knowing," Popper said. "See i told you" Vetrina added. "Shhh, keep it down," Popper told Vetrina.

Popper watched Stitch eat and turned his head to Vetrina and started making silly faces to entertain her, Vetrina giggled. "I'm too full to eat any more" Popper said as he turned away from Stitch again.

"I see why," 702 said looking at Stitch.

"Say I didn't give you a name yet" Lilo added.

"No you didn't" 702 replied.

"I think I'll call you... Proxer! and your Girl Friend, Muxey," Lilo said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Lilo," Proxer said as he watched Lilo head off to bed. "What a cute little girl," Proxer said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Jumba looked at him. "What?" Proxer asked. Proxer walked over to the sink and put his dish in. "So who's washing the dishes?" Proxer said with a weird look on his face.

"Nani do you want to take a day off?" Muxey said.

"Yes!" Nani sighed with relief. Proxer and Muxey started at the dishes. Jumba snuck off to his room. Popper was in the bathroom to brushing his teeth. He stared at himself, thinking, wondering, What is it? The last time Popper was worried about something he was in shock for two days. Popper rinsed his mouth out. and tried to forget about it. He thought about his cute little nose. "Meega ti soucha," Popper giggled to himself. It just kept coming back. He tried thinking about Stitch and Vetrina, it came back again. Popper got so messed up that he lost his mind. "I can't take this any more," Popper screamed.

"Take what any more?" Lilo said with a worried face.

"nothing!" Popper said wile holding his breath.

"Well i need the bathroom so hurry up," Lilo said. Popper got off of the stool Climbed on the wall and went into vetrina room.

"Aloha Popper," Vetrina said. Popper tucked Vetrina into bed. "Popper?" Vetrina asked.

"Yes?" Popper replied.

"I'm worried," Vetrina said. Popper picked up Vetrina's teddy and gave it to her.

"I know, I know..." Popper replied. Vetrina fell asleep and Popper headed off to Lilo, Stitch, and his room. Popper sat on his bed after he tucked Vetrina into bed. He started to think about what Jumba and Lilo are hiding. Maybe it's a device strong enough to change the world. Maybe it's a nuclear missile. Maybe it's a time Messiaen. Whatever it is he was worried of what it's capable of. 'I have to find out what it is, I have to get in that room, but how? Jumba keeps his door locked," Popper thought to himself. Popper scratched his head. Popper hates secrets, ever since his parents where killed he would alway want the truth. Popper put his paw on his chin and puzzled. Lilo came out of the bathroom.

"OK everyone lets get ready to settle in for the night," Lilo yelled. Vetrina turned on her side.

"Shhhh! Vetrinas trying to sleep," Popper said. "Meega shnee shnuki ba" Popper said as he pulled the covers over him. Lilo looked at Stitch. Stitch was sitting on his bed sniffing.

"Stitch smells mustard," Stitch said. Lilo giggled.

"That's because you still have mustard on your face," Lilo laughed.

"meega ta fichi" Stitch said as he fell asleep.

"Lilo?" Popper asked.

"Yes?" Lilo replied.

"I can't sleep" Popper said.

"Oh, what's wrong Popper?" Lilo asked.

"I'm not tired I guess," Popper replied. Lilo took Scruffy off the floor and gave it to Popper.

"There, see if you can sleep now," Lilo said with a smile on her face. Lilo fell asleep shortly after. Popper tossed and turned trying to sleep. Maybe it was excitement. Popper sat up and thought for a minute. Popper went down to the kitchen and grabbed a can of ginger ale and took it upstairs. Popper sipped his ginger ale and laid down. 15 minutes later complete silence. Popper was snoring and sleeping like a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 - the nightmare and the dehydration_**

The clock struck 12:00 am. Everyone was asleep. The darkness of the room shown no light but the light of the moon shining in through the window. There was a full moon, watching, looking, gazing at the Earth. It was quiet, you could hear the dripping from the tap. Every drip was in a loop, like a pattern. The sound of Stitch's snoring was echoing through the room. The wind gusting agents the window. Whistling, Screeching, howling. Then the silence was broken. Popper was panicking, struggling, it was horrible to see. He was having a nightmare. This was not like any other night-tarrier. It was Terrible Popper was freaking out. Stitch woke up and saw Popper.

"Oh no, not again!" Stitch said to himself. Stitch walked over to him and poked him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Popper screamed.

"What happened now? What you hiding? or what's bothering you?" Stitch asked. Popper has been known to have night terrors when something is bothering him or if he's hiding something. Stitch stared him down. Popper took a deep breath.

"Well Lilo is hiding something from us but i don't know what it is and it's bothering me and Vetrina and now it's interacting with my dreams!" Popper stopped talking.

"What happened in your dream?" Stitch asked.

"I know why we went to Vancouver," Popper said. Stitch thought for a minute.

"Popper i think you're onto something here," Stitch said.

Popper and Stitch went down stairs and walked down the hallway till they came to Jumba's bedroom/lab. "In my dream i walked here and opened the door and then..." Popper stood slant.

"Then what?" Stitch asked.

"I opened the door and..." Popper said.

"That's it?" Stitch replied.

"No! Shhhh!" Popper said. Popper walked over to the door and reached for the doorknob.

"Popper, what are you doing?!" Stitch yelled silently.

"The door is locked," Popper said with a disappointed face. Popper walked back up to the room and fell back to sleep. Stitch did the same. Everything was quiet again, the dripping, the scratching, then complete silence. The next morning Popper got up to Vetrina jumping on his bed.

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!" Vetrina said joyfully.

"OK, OK, I'm up" Popper replied. Popper got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

"WOW! Popper you look like you got run over by a steamroller," Nani said with a glare on her face.

"Not yet," Popper said quietly.

"What was that Popper?" Nani asked.

"Nothing," Popper said with a smirk on his face. Popper poured two bowls of Cereal for him and Vetrina. "Here you go," Popper said well he passed Vetrina her Cereal.

"Takka Popper," Vetrina replied. Popper and Vetrina sat at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast.

"Aloha!" Flurry said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Aloha!" Popper replied. still thinking about his nightmare last night. Was it trying to tell him something or was it one of his tormenting spells. Popper got up from the table and gave Flurry a kiss on the lips. Stitch lifted his head off the table trying to stay awake.

"Stitch you look sleepy," Nani said. Stitch never said a word. *Thump* Stitch's head slammed on the table. "OK," Nani said turning her head away. "Someone take Stitch and put him on the couch," Nani asked. Popper lifted Stitch off the table and carefully took him in the Living room and laid him on the couch. Popper froze. Something wasn't right to him. He looked over and saw Jumba.

"Jumba what are you doing with the Phone?" Popper asked with a glare.

"What? what phone? I don't have the phone," Jumba replied. Popper watched him walk into his room. Something fishy was going on here and Popper wanted some answers. Popper did what he was did best, he took supplies from the Living room, Phone wire, electric toothbrush, magnet and binoculars. Popper walked into his room and shut the door.

Popper started to put pieces together and wired them. "red wire on the red, Blue on blue and purple on purple, Finished! If i can't get in Jumba's room then i can use this my Binoculars 4000" Popper tested them and when he turned it on it was amazing he could see through walls, look 10 times further the the average telescope and it could be a regular old pair of binoculars. Popper aimed the B4000 towered Jumba and pleakley room. Jumba was making something with the phone that he grabbed but the thing that caught Popper's eye, It was a small creature in the corner but what was it?

"Popper! where are you?" Lilo called out. Popper took the B4000 and hid it under his bed. "There you are, what are you doing?" Lilo said.

"Nothing," Popper stood there and sighed and pulled the binoculars out from under the bed.

"What are you doing Popper?" Lilo asked as Popper handed them to her. Lilo put them up to her eyes and she was amazed. "Popper you built these?" Lilo said calmly.

"Ih!" Popper replied.

"Wow this looks good Jumba never told me you were like Stitch," Lilo said. Popper's eyes Begin to water.

"Whats wrong Popper?" Lilo asked. Lilo looked down at the B4000 and looked at Popper. "Popper what did you make this for?" Lilo asked.

"I..I..I.. made it to spy on you and Jumba but i had a reason," Popper said.

"What would that be?" Lilo asked.

"I liked are trip to Vancouver," Popper said silently.

"Wait? Where you getting at?" Lilo said. Popper's tears streamed down his face. Lilo sat down on the floor and stared at Popper.

"Vetrina over heard you guys talking yesterday and it gave me a nightmare that was trying to tell me what you guys are trying to do," Popper said.

"Popper I can tell you that we're doing something, but I can't tell you what we're doing," Lilo said. "You can't tell anyone that we're doing something, but remember, I'm watching you remember that, OK," Lilo added to her comment. Popper looked up at Lilo.

"No Lilo, I won't let you do it!" Popper said as he started to lifted his head.

"What?" Lilo Replied. Lilo took one big look at Popper's eyes. Popper's eye were dark red.

"Popper don't do it," Lilo said. Popper has a secret attack called a cosmic wave. Popper had energy beams rotating around him.

"Popper not here you'll blow the house away," Lilo said.

"Nugga!" Popper replied as his energy beams got bigger.

"I'm sorry Popper," Lilo pulled a dehydrator out of her pocket and sucked Popper into it, then darkness... Lilo hid the pod and the dehydrator and walked down the stairs

"Hey where's Popper? I couldn't find him anywhere," Lilo asked

"I have no clue I Thought he went to bed because he was tired," Nani said.

"Hes usually gone for a week because he likes to spend the night with Sparky," Stitch said.

"Well what's Flurry gonna say?" said Lilo. Stitch wasn't sure if Popper went anywhere. He scratched his head and noticed something in Lilo pocket, was it just a coincidence or was Lilo hiding something from everyone? Whatever it is Popper was right. Stitch had to do something but what? Stitch took off up stairs into his room and on the floor was a pair of modified binoculars. Stitch picked it off the floor and looked at them.

"B4000?" Stitch said. Stitch lifted it up to hes eyes and he thought he was dreaming. "Igalago!" Stitch said amazed at what he was looking at. but who is capable of making a devise like this, he knew Jumba could and he knew he could. "Popper!" Stitch said under his breath. Stitch walked down the stairs and walked into Flurry's room. "Flurry?" Stitch called.

"Yes Stitch?" Flurry answered.

"Ummmm Popper is... gone" Stitch said.

"WHAT! GONE WHERE?" Flurry Exploded. "WHERE DID HE GO?"

"Stitch don't know Megga found this in are room," Stitch replied. Stitch passed Flurry the B4000. "Maybe i might know where he is but it's gonna take a few days of spying and retreaving info," Stitch said knowing what Popper would want him to do. Stitch took the B4000 and walked out the door. "Don't worry Popper i'll find you," Stitch said to himself. Stitch went to check at the lighthouse.

"Sparky? Where are you?" Stitch called

"Ih?" Sparky replied.

"Is Popper up there with you?" Stitch asked.

"Nugga," Sparky answered. "Meega haven't seen Popper in 3 weeks," Sparky said.

"Ih, takka oka," Stitch said. Stitch searched the entire island and there was no sign of him. "Where could he be... POPPER!" Stitch cried. There was no sign of him anywhere. Stitch searched in till the sunset. "I can't find Popper anywhere," Stitch said exhausted. Stitch laid down on the couch and started to cry.

"It's ok Stitch we'll find him," Nani said. Vetrina sat down on the couch with Stitch.

"We'll find Popper, ok," Vetrina said with a tear falling on his lap. Stitch took a deep breath and let it out.

"Where could he have gone?" Stitch said as he took another breath trying to keep himself from crying anymore.

"We'll Try again in the morning," Nani said. Stitch looked up at Nani and his eye were full of luster as his tears fell to the floor.

"OK," Stitch snuffed. Stitch didn't even want supper he walked pasted Nani.

"Stitch i have...Supper..." Nani watched Stitch walked by her and took the elevator to his room without saying goodnight. Stitch had flashbacks throughout the night.

"Stitch miss you Popper, Stitch miss you," Stitch said to himself. Stitch covered himself up with the blanket and wiped the tears off his face. things were a lot different without Popper. He would always make you laugh before you went to bed, watching him make Vetrina feel better and he always know how to cheer you up. Where would he have gone. "Wait what if Popper's not gone, what if someone took him," Stitch thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 - Missing or Kidnapped?_**

Stitch tried to sleep but he couldn't. He tried to count sheep, he tried drinking warm milk but he just couldn't sleep. Stitch walked down stairs and went into Flurry's room. "Flurry are you awake?" Stitch asked.

"Go away! I'mz trying to sleep," Flurry said in her sleep. Stitch begin to feel like he was going to lose his mind.

"FLURRY! I CAN'T SLEEP!" Stitch screamed.

"What? wah?" Flurry woke up like the army wanted her to wake up to start the day. Vetrina walked into the room and looked at Stitch.

"What's going on?" Vetrina asked.

"Stitch can't sleep," Stitch answered. Flurry look at the sealing and let out a sigh.

"Stitch, we'rez going to look for him don't worry, maybe youz should stay behind tomorrow" Flurry said.

"Ih," Stitch agreed. Vetrina went back to bed following Stitch. Stitch walked by Jumba's room and something weird happened like he was hearing Popper's cry for help. Stitch opened the door and there was nothing but a few of Jumba's Experimenting supplies. Stitch shook his head only to hear it one more time this time louder. Stitch took the elevator and tucked himself in. "Was Popper trying to talk to me?" Stitch said to himself. Stitch reached into his drawer and pulled out the B4000. There was a switch on the side that you can move 4 ways up, down, left and right. All 4 sides read, binoculars, X-ray, telescope and night vision. Stitch look at it for a minute and puzzled. "hmmm, Stitch have an idea," Stitch took it and walked down the elevator. Stitch turned on X-Ray and looked in Jumba and pleakley room. Stitch noticed something on the table, it was a Messiaen of some sort, Stitch also noticed a different object but it didn't look like a Messiaen. it was moving. At first Stitch thought it was Popper then he turned the night vision and it showed a darker color green in the night vision it would show a lighter color green witch indicated that this creature is black or a darker green. Stitch was thinking that Jumba is working on an Experiment that is more powerful or that is secret but whatever it is Popper was right. Stitch walked in the room quietly and looked for evidence to bust Jumba and Lilo. Stitch took a look at the dark colored Experiment, he had extra limes like Stitch, he had untenies on his head like Stitch, he had a stubby tail and he had 4 spikes on his back. Stitch looked beside the creacher and there was a dehydrator. Stitch stood silent. Was this the reason Popper is missing? Did he get dehydrated back into his pod? Stitch took the dehydrator off the table and walked out the door. Stitch went back upstairs and looked in Lilo's dirty cloths. "Toucha!" Stitch yelled quietly. Stitch was getting frustrated not being able to find him, he knew Lilo had something to do with it, but why? Stitch walked over to Lilo's last outfit and reached into the pocket... and pulled out A Green, number 700, Experiment pod Stitch's jaw dropped. Popper wasn't missing, Popper was Kidnapped. Lilo of all people is an enemy but why, why Lilo? Stitch had to act now. Stitch wrote a note for Nani saying...

* * *

_Dear Nani, January. 28, 2008 _

_I found Popper, but don't tell Lilo that i did. I will explain everything when i get back. Sorry i can't write too long. Tell Flurry that Popper loves her._

_PS. DON'T TELL LILO ABOUT THIS LETTER!_

_Love, Stitch._

* * *

Stitch took the note and put it on Nani's night stand. and walked out the window and closed it behind him like nothing ever happened and ran down the hill. Stitch looked for the nearest river or pond. He came upon a little stream near coming from the waterfall. Stitch dropped the pod into the stream. Then A big brownish orange ball rose up 4 feet into the air. Popper fell into the stream and shook his head. "Meega tie seachi" Popper said relieved.

"Popper! I missed you," Stitch screamed.

"Why am i here?" Popper asked.

"You were right Popper, there doing something bad, but why Lilo?" Stitch said with a sad face. Popper looked at Stitch.

"When i was up stairs Lilo said we can tell you we're doing something but i can't you what that something is," Popper said. Stitch took the dehydrator out of his pocket. "Ha! You sneaky little devil," Popper said.

"Stitch has his ways," Stitch said. Stitch put the dehydrator on the ground and looked at the stars. "We can't go back for a while," Stitch said.

"I kind of figured," Popper said. "Thank you stitch I owe you one," Popper took a bunch of leaves and piled them on the ground and fell asleep. The next morning at 7:00 am Nani woke up and reached for her cup of water and grabbed the letter.

"What is this?" Nani said as she opened the letter. Nani nearly went into tears. "Please take care of Popper," Nani said to herself.

"Nani what are you doing?" Lilo asked. Nani put the letter under the pillow.

"Nothing!" Nani answered.

"Then what was that in your hand?" Lilo asked.

"What? there was nothing in my hands," Nani answered. Lilo pushed Nani out of the way and grabbed the note out of the under the pillow.

"Then what is this?" Lilo said. "Thats nothing... oh boy," Lilo opened the note and took it to Jumba.

"Jumba! look i know why my Dehydrator and Popper is missing, Stitch took them" Lilo passed Jumba the letter.

"Ah yes I thought that he was behind all of this," Jumba said. Jumba passed Lilo the note back.

"We need to find them don't we?" Lilo asked.

"Yes! Would you like to do the honors?" Jumba asked.

"Yes i would," Lilo got the new Dehydrator and headed towards the door.

"Lilo bring me back his Experiment pod, and don't fail me" Jumba said strictly. "I won't," Lilo said. Popper caught 20 fish in 13.2 seconds.

"Popper you think you're all that don't you?" Stitch giggled.

"Ahhhumm I can lift 12,000 times more then you, thats 15,000 times my size " Popper giggled harder then Stitch.

"Shi mi smucki ba" Stitch said under his voise. Stitch built the fire to fry the fish. Popper fried one fish at a time with a stick.

"What do you get when you mix a can of pop and a stereo system together?" Popper asked.

"I don't know Popper what?" Stitch asked back.

"Pop music" Popper said making Stitch laughed his head off

"That was funny," Stitch said.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 - Search and Destroy_ **

"Hey, Jumba!" Nani yelled.

"What?" Jumba replied. *bang* Nani hit Jumba with her favorite vase. Jumba hit the floor.

"Yes, KO!" Nani walked into Flurry's room. "Flurry! Stitch found Popper and he ran away because Lilo is an enemy and..." Nani said.

"OK! Comb down," Flurry took out her stun gun and walked out the door.

"Wait here and watch Jumba!" Flurry said halfway down the driveway. Stitch and Popper were bord.

"Maybe we should go turn are self in," Popper said

"NO! are you crazy i just saved you from that I'm not going to save you again," Stitch yelled. Popper scratch his head. He look at Stitch and smiled.

"You know what, you're right..." Popper said

"I am?" Stitch looked down at Popper with a confused face.

"Yup, We should just sit here and do nothing," Popper said.

"What were are you going with this know?" Stitch knows that when Popper says stuff like that hes trying to change your mind. "OK, Popper you think you should go turn yourself in, go on try it," Stitch said.

"OK fine i will," Popper said

"FINE," Stitch yelled. Popper begin to walk towered the path.

"Who need you Stitchy Mc Stitcher pants," Popper said behind Stitch's back.

"Hello Popper, did you miss me?" Lilo said as she jumped out of the bushes.

"Lilo!" Popper said as he backed away from the new dehydrator.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Stitch yelled out.

"Ahhh Stitch just the Experiment I've been looking for, YOU SNITCH!" Lilo said. Stitch sensed something fishy is going on. Something told him that Lilo isn't herself. Stitch thought back to when Him and Lilo went on that mini camping trip 4 weeks before the so called "Vacation".

"Now who should i dehydrate first?" Lilo begin aiming towered them both.

"Meega first" Popper said. "I was the first you dehydrated anyway," Lilo aimed it towered Popper and Begin to pull the trigger.

"Popper no!" Stitch speared Lilo and the dehydrator turned on.

"Stitch watch out!" Popper yelled. Stitch looked over and then he was sucked in. Popper caught his Experiment pod in his hands. "Stitch," Popper stared at Stitch and then looked over at Lilo with a face that she would remember for the rest of her life. Popper stomped on the dehydrator. Lilo got up off the ground and looked at Popper. "Grrrrr, MEEGA NALA QUEESTA!" Popper started his special attack. Flurry came from the path an saw Popper super energizing his power.

"Popper don't do it, there's another way!" Flurry yelled.

"Flurry! Can't you tell that's not Lilo It's either a clone or a robot!" Popper said as his power grew stronger.

"Well what if you're wrong?" Flurry asked.

"I'm never wrong Furry, I'm never wrong, go far away and seek shelter this is going too be strong," Popper came to full energy. Flurry made it to the house and told Nani took seek shelter. *BANG* a Cosmic wave 5,000 time stronger then the Hiroshima nuclear expulsion came busting out and in golfed Lilo and leveling trees. There was complaints from all over the world of a wave pushing them. This wave caused, Title waves, leveling of trees and Earthquakes. Popper stood in a quieter 32 feet in diameter. Popper dropped Stitch into a puddle of water and watch the pod evolve back into Stitch.

"What the happened?" Stitch said.

"Well lets just say, I had a blast," Popper said.

"Popper how did you find out that it wasn't Lilo?" Stitch asked.

"Lilo would never keep a secret from us," Popper replied.

"Good point," Stitch said.

"So where is the real Lilo?" Stitch asked

"I'm not sure really," said Popper. Popper and Stitch got to the house and what they saw was catastrophic. The whole Island was a wasteland but the miracle was no one was hurt or killed except for the Lilo clone. Popper knocked on the table that Nani, Vetrina and Flurry were sitting under. "It's OK now, you can come out," Popper said. Nani was the first to get up. "Nani, your sister was never with us i think Jumba and Lilo were kidnapped 7 weeks ago," Popper said. Nani looked at Popper for two seconds and then fainted. "Well now look who's the fainter," Popper Laughed.

"Well someone has to kill the Jumba clone hes still knocked out over there," Flurry said as she picked herself off the ground. Popper went over to the Jumba clone and lifted him onto his feet.

"OK Jumba clone you're working for us now so tell us what you were doing and who you're working for, and no lies..." Popper asked.

"OK, It's not like you'd find him by now but we were working for Dr. Hamsterviel, and what we're working on was a time Messiaen so he can go back in time and stop Stitch from ever meeting Lilo," JC said.

"What was that dark experiment that we saw on Jumba's desk," Stitch asked.

"That is test Experiment #12," JC said.

"What happened to the other 11?" Popper asked,

"They sadly failed," JC replied.

"What are the made for?" Vetrina asked.

"Ahh good question... TE12 is meant to help us on this assignment," JC replied

"So why me?" Stitch asked.

"I don't know Dr. Hamsterviel created me ask him," JC said.

"I will" Stitch added.

"So where do you think he might be?" Flurry asked.

"Hmmm the last time he called was 3 days ago, when you got back from Vancouver, we haven't heard from him since," JC replied.

"Where's the time Messiaen?" Popper asked.

"It's in Jumba's room but it doesn't work," JC replied. Popper sat down on the floor and thought for a minute.

"What are we gonna do if we can't find them, Stitch?" Popper asked.

"I don't know Popper, but we shouldn't give up hope though," Stitch said.

"Now Jumba you're gonna build us stuff that is gonna get us there," Popper said.

"Oh yeah what was the Mysterious item that the Lilo clone achieved in Vancouver?" Popper asked. The Jumba clone looked up at Popper.

"She brought me...a crystal, a vary special crystal it's in Jumba's drawer of his desk, oh and if you like your lives the don't wake TE12," Popper went into jumba's room and there was a black and white Experiment standing in front of him.

"ummm can i help you...what's your name?" Popper asked. "That's none of your business!" the unknown Experiment said.

"Well Excuse me i need to get through," Popper said. "No can do, now get before i kill you right here," The unknown Experiment said.

"Oh really...I can't die" Popper Begin to charge again. The Jumba clone was lucky to see that Popper was charging his attack. "Hey, Blackberry Let Popper through he'll kill you that Power that hes using," JC said

"What, Oh I'm sorry go a head," Blackberry said.

"Blackberry that's cute," Popper said. "You're lucky" Blackberry said. "Watch it! buddy" Popper said back as he grabbed him by his neck and choked him.

"Sorry..." Blackberry said nearly passing out.

"I can't die cause i'm an born Angelus/Experiment buddy" Popper said letting him collapse to the floor coughing.

"Wow, Hamsterviel has no Idea who he dealing with" JC said.

"Jumba you're coming with us, we might be gone a wile," Popper said.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Flurry asked.

"ummm most likely a month," Popper said. Flurry sat down and sighed.

"Yes you can come with us" Popper said.

"Thank you Popper..I love you so much," Flurry said with joy. Popper and Stitch started loading supplies on the ship.

"Hey Jumba clone, get over here you got us in this mess," Popper yelled.

"I can only hold so much," Jumba clone said. Popper finished packing the loading the last of the supplies.

"OK everyone, lets go!" Popper yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 - The Trip to the Stars_**

**_Stitch was the first on the ship. "Stitch don't rush and don't touch the Time Messiaen!" Popper said. "Everyone on?" Popper asked. "Wait up" Vetrina said. "Hurry" Popper said as Stitch started ship. "Perfect! Lets go," Popper said after everyone got on. Stitch got the ship off the ground and they blasted into space. "Hahahaha Meega petocha!" Stitch yelled out as he started the hyper drive sequence. "Where are we?" Popper asked. "I don't know" Vetrina answered. "Where in the Zelda quadrant" Stitch said. "What! We're on the other side of Galaxy!" Popper said. Vetrina blinked at them and stared. Popper looked out the window for a minute. "Jumba clone you mind if i call you J.C.?" Popper asked. "Go a head," "OK, so J.C. where and when was the last time Dr. Hamsterweel contacted you?" Popper said. "Dr. Hamstervell, He hates it when i call him that," J.C. said. "He hates it when everyone calls him that It's why we do it. But don't tell him it will Rowen it all," Popper laughed. "Hey who packed the Salomi?" Blackcherry asked. "I did, Why?" Nani said. "Thank you!! you are a Sauveur I'm telling you," Blackcherry said. "Oh great first we had a sandwich lover and now a Salomi lover," Popper mumbled._**

**_"Say J.C.? Don't you have a tracing device somewhere?" Popper asked. "Maybe....I'll check," J.C. replied as he dug into his supplies. "aha! found it!" J.C. yelled. Nice do you think you might be able to find them?" Popper asked. "Yes, but I need to find the connection on them, Only then i can find them," J.C. looked out the window. "This is all my fault, He created me and I listened to him," "J.C .you shouldn't be hared on yourself, so what you made a mistake we all make those, Nobodies perfect," Popper walked over and touched J.C. on the shoulder. "We'll find them and when we do I'll make sure that Dr. Hamstervell doesn't make it out alive...." Popper said wanting for his revenge. J.C. looked over at Popper and stared. "You're ganna attemted to kill him....Popper NO! YOU CAN'T!" J.C. yelled. "I have to," Popper said. "You can't, NO!" J.C. repeated. _**

**_Popper walked into the other room and sat down. "Popper i know you're up set but...You shouldn't be like this Meega's been in fights with Dr. Hamsterweel for 2 years and look at me," Stitch said laughing. "Geacha?" Stitch said putting his hand out. "Geacha!" Popper replied shaking Stitch's hand. "Hey Stitch? If you were a Garble that thinks he a hamster...Where would you be hiding?" Popper asked. "Hmmm...Well on Earth they like worm arias," Stitch paused. "Ohhhh Good thinking," Stitch said. "Ah you catch on pretty quick," Popper said. "OK looking up any desert planets," Stitch said to himself. Stitch typed in Desert planets and the computer searched up 1,000,000 Desert planets 700 light-years near the ship. "Oh My God!!!!" "This is ganna be harder then I thought," Stitch said. "This isn't hard it's like finding a needle in a haystack!" Popper yelled. "I'll scan them even if it takes me all night," Stitch said._**

**_Vetrina was watching out the window, amased at the stars. Vetrina never seen the stars this close before, she's never been in space. "Whatcha doin'?" Popper said comeing in behind Vetrina and tickling her. "Popper you're so silly," Vetrina laughed. Popper looked out the window. "Popper are we ever ganna find Lilo and Jumba?" Vetrina asked. "Yes, Yes i hope," Popper answered worriedly. Popper kept looking out the window like he was getting a feeling where they might be. "Popper? What's wrong?" Vetrina asked. Popper kept looking out at the window. "Popper?" Vetrina said trying to get Popper's attention. "I think i found them," Popper said. "What?" Vetrina aswered. "I think I found them," Popper said. "Cool how did you do it," Vetrina said. "I don't know," Popper said confused. "I just did," Popper replied to himself. "Stitch, Flurry! I found them!" Popper yelled._**

**_"What? How?" Stitch replied. "I don't know I just did," Popper said. "Well, witch one is it?" Stitch said. "Yes sweet-pea, I was making something for dinner," Flurry said. "He found the planet where Lilo and Jumba is," Vetrina said. "Really where?" Flurry said. "I asked Popper that he hasn't answered yet," Stitch said. "That one," Popper said pointing at the large desert planet. "Planet Deluxe!" Everyone yelled. "That's the most deadly desert planet in the Galaxy," Popper said. "Well, it's worth a try," Stitch said as he typed in the quordents. J.C. Started scanning as they moved closer to the large tan planet. "Aha! Found them, I don't know how you did it but we found them. Their crash site is on a desert mountain not to far from Dry Vally, there's a storm there so I have to drop you off away from the storm. We can wait there," J.C. said giving them instructions. "How long is the walk anyways?" Popper asked. "Ummm, 4 days," J.C. answered. Popper began to feel light headed. "Popper are you ok?" Vetrina asked Popper as he started to wobble. Popper couldn't stand any longer. He leaned over to the left and fainted. "He's out again!" Flurry yelled. Vetrina giggled._**

**_"We're entering the atmosphere!" Stitch said. Vetrina was tyring to wake Popper up. "Popper, come on...Wake up," Vetrina said shaking Popper back and Forth. Popper's eyes began to open. "What? Was I dreaming?" Popper said lifting himself up off the ground. Then the ship started to shake. "Whats that?" Popper asked as he fell back to the ground. "We just got coat in the gravitational poll," Stitch yelled. "Bress youself for inpact" Stitch yelled again. The ship passed throw the atmosphere like a bullet tran on a rampage. Popper took Flurry's hand and dived into a corner and brassed her with himself and his tail. The ship slamed in to the planet's sandy ground._**

**_Popper and Flurry was the first to wake up. "Stitch? Stitch are you awake?" Popper asked. "Popper we lost J.C." Flurry said. Popper sat down on what was left of the ship's floor. Stitch begain to open his eyes following Blackberry. "What happend?" Stitch asked. "All I remember is I was going to bressing for inpack like you asked me and boom! I was out cold," Blackberry said. "Popper whats wrong?" Stitch asked. "J.C. is...." Popper stoped. "Is what?" Stitch said. "Look for yourself," Popper said. Stitch walked over to J.C. body. "Oh my god" Stitch said falling to his nees. Angel was the next to wake up. "What happend? And whats up with the headach," Angel said to herself. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 - The Desert Planet_**

_**"I'm going to freak!" Popper said as they took J.C.'s body outside in the cold sandy Vally. "Don't you dare!" Stitch yelled. "Well, What am I sposed to do? Berry myself in sand?" Popper said pointing over toward his right hand side. "Popper you know what, at lest he did what he could to help, he got us this far now we have to go the rest by are selves," Stitch looked straight into Popper's eyes. "You got to stop giving up, Lilo is out there and she needs are help, Stitch don't like to give up and Stitch don't like people who do," A sparkling tear fell from Stitch's face. "I had never seen Stitch cry like that before. It was nothing like the emotional times I've seen from Stitch. His relationship with Lilo was powerful. I only knew Lilo for 6 months and already I'm starting to get closer to her. There's something about there relationship that I just can't see, but what?" Popper thought to himself. "Stitch it's not you, I've only known Lilo for 6 months and already I'm as close to her as you are," Popper said touching Stitch's shoulder. Stitch turned toward Popper and wiped the tear off his face. "Ih, It's Dr. Hamstervell, all he wants to do is fight," Stitch said. Popper looked down the Vally. "Well maybe we should end this once and for all," Popper said with a glare on his face. "Well we better get inside Popper, The Star should be rising soon, that thing can scorch us alive," Stitch said. **_

_**Popper and Stitch through his body in the hole, berried him and walk toward the ship. "Stitch the star..." Popper said nudging Stitch. "I know that's why we're going back to the ship," Stitch said. "NO, I MEAN THE STAR!" Popper yelled. "Oh, snouchi ba," Stitch and Popper ran toward the ship as fast as they could. Stitch jump into the ship and took Popper's hand and drug him in and Closed the door. "Quick shut the blinders" Popper yelled. Flurry pulled the hatch. The Star sizzled the floor before the Blinders shut completely. "OK, that just pisses me off" Stitch spazzed. "It's ok Stitch," Angel said. Stitch sat in the lounge. "Man Stitch, that was a close one" Popper yelled with joy. "Hey, Blackberry how is the repairing going?" Popper asked. "Not so good we'll probably lost the ship completely," Blackberry said. "Popper, it's ok," Flurry said. Popper sat down and started to think. Flurry kept rubbing his shoulder. "Well if we find them we can probity take there ship, If it works of course," Popper said. "You little devil, you're a genus," Stitch said giving Popper a nouggie. "OK! be carful I'll mini blast you to the other side of the room," popper said laughing his head off. **_

**_"Hey, Popper? Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Stitch asked. "Yeah i noticed to," Popper replied. "The ship's air conditioner dosn't work," Blackcharry yelled. "There's caves not to far from here," Stitch said. "How much time do we have? and how are we ganna get there?" Popper asked. "hey Blackberry, you think you can give the ship a enough energy to get to thoughs moutens?" Stitch asked. "I'll try," Blackcharry replied. "Hurry we don't have much time," Stitch yelled. "I almost got it," Blackcharry touched the wires and the ship julted and started. "Yes, now drive us to thoughs caves," Stitch said. Popper landed the ship in the caves and sighed. "That was a close one," Stitch said. Stitch walked outside and a cool breeze rushed towared him it's safe guys. Popper steped out the door and felt the breeze zoom through his fur. "where's the breeze coming from?" Popper asked."I have no idea, but it's so nice," Stitch replied. Stitch and Popper sat down and enjoied the breeze. "Well i don't know how I did it but the ship is working again," Blackcherry said exitingly. "We'll leave tomorrow after breakfast, oh by the way when i mean tomorrow i mean 5:00 or 6:00AM!" Blackcherry said. "Well that's ganna be tough," Popper said._**

**_Popper was bilding a fire to make dinner. "Popper?" Vetrina called. "Yes, Vetrina?" Popper replied. "What we havin' for dinner?" Vetrina asked. "Mack & Cheese," Popper replied. "mmmm," Vetrina humed. Stitch came out of the ship with a ton of wood. "Wow where did you get all all of that?" Popper asked. "it's every where in this cave," Stitch replied. Popper took out the litter and an old magizeen and stared the fire. Stitch grabed the pot and filled it with water. "There we go, it should be done in no time," Stitch said. Vetrina sat down and stared at the flam. Popper put the macaroni in the pot and sat back down. "Popper! where's the hotdogs!" Blackberry yelled. "They're in the frige," Popper answer. "Oh, I knew that," Blackberry said. Popper strained the macaroni and added the cheese passed Vetrina a bowl. "Takka, Popper," Vetrina said. "You're wellcome Vetrina," Popper replied. Popper gorbed his mac and cheese in an eating contest with Stitch and Blackcherry. "And the winner is....Popper!" Flurry yelled out. "He licked his bowl clean," Vetrina said laughing up a storm. "Wow Popper, that was amasing!" Vetrina said._****_"Aww it was nothing," Popper said leting out a big burp. _**

**_LATER THAT DAY...._**

**_Stitch walked to the entrence of the cave thinking. "Stitch? whats wrong? We're only one step away from catching that monster finly giving him what he deserves," Popper said touching Stitch on the shoulder. "I know Popper, but what if something bad happend to Lilo," Stitch said Watching the sun set. Popper sat down with Stitch and looked out towared the sun set. "We'll find her and she'll be fine, ok, I'll protect her...I promise," Popper said as a tear fell from his face. Stitch grabed Popper and huged him as tight as he could squeeze. "We Do Together....." Stitch said with a tear running down his face. "Ih" Popper said wipeing the tear from his eye. Popper went back into the ship and lad in his bed. Stitch went in shortly after the the top of the Star vaninished on the herison. "Ok fokes we leave 4 or 5 AM so set you alarms," Blackberry said. Popper didn't go to sleep, he lad on his bed thinking. "how are we going to do this," Popper thought. Stitch couldn't sleep eather. "Popper are you a sleep?" Stitch asked. "No," Popper replied. "But i might have a plan if you're up for it," Popper said. "OK, whats you're plan?" Stitch asked......_**

**_......"I had to ask," Stitch said angerly. "Hey do you want to save Lilo and Jumba or not?" Popper yelled. "Ih," Stitch replied. "Well then," Popper said. Popper and Stitch set off accross the vally. "Wow, the stars are a lot diffrent then the ones at home," Stitch said. "Yeah," Popper replied. "Whats wrong Popper?" Stitch asked i have a fealing. (Meanwile back at the ship) "Ok, Everyone time to go," Blackberry said. "Where's Popper?" Flurry said. "Wait whats this?" Blackberry said. "It's a note," Flurry said. the note said....._**

* * *

Dear, Flurry, Nani, Blackberry and Vetrina, January 29, 2008

I hope you guys aren't mad at us...But anyways..If you are reading this we are already 5 hours a head of you and we want you to meat us there. Oh and start walking after you read this...and when you come here duck and cover because it should get messy...

PS. Bring some of though left over hotdogs for Stitch he's hungery

Love, Popper and Stitch

* * *

"What the hell," Flurry said. "Well let's go," Blackberry said.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 - One Long Journy_**

**_Popper and Stitch were 6 hours a head of them. Popper was really worried about Lilo. Stitch liked looking at the stars. "Popper? How are we going to save Lilo?" Stitch said. "I don't know but something told me that something is wrong with Lilo," Popper said with a worried voice. "I hope shes ok," Stitch said. (Meanwile) "Why would they leave all alone?" Flurry said. "I don't know but we have to keep moving," Blackberry said. Flurry was thinking to her self. "Maybe something came over him? Or maybe he became worried?" Flurry bowed her head and looked at the cold sandy vally. Vetrina taped Flurry's shoulder. "Hmm?" "Can you pick me up on your shoulders?" Vetrina asked. Flurry picked Vetrina up and throw her up on her shoulders and started walking. Vetrina laughed. "Thanks Flurry...I can see for miles," Vetrina said. (meanwile) Popper and Stitch where 3 days and 2 hours away from saveing Lilo. "Popper? I'm getting tired," Stitch said. "We have to keep moving," Popper said. "how long is it going to talk for them to catch up to us?" Stitch said. "I don't know, But I'm hungery," Popper replied. Popper looked up at the sky and saw there was colors in the herison and desided to wait there for the day and catch on there sleep. "Stitch get the metal tent that Jumba made for us a wile back," Popper said. "Yes," Stitch replied. "Get it out we have to stop here for the day catch up on are sleep," Popper said. Stitch got the metal tent out and pushed the botton and lad it on the ground. *wush* the tent wint up and it was at lest 7 feet high and 13 meters long it was huge._**

**_"Well that nice," Popper said looking up at the Experiment mansion. "Ih," Stitch agreed. Popper and Stitch walked in and made them self at home. next thing you know Popper was asleep in seconds. Stitch tucked Popper in and went to sleep. (meanwile) Flurry, Vetrina and Blackberry did the same thing, except theirs was 7 feet 25 meters. Flurry put Vetrina back down went the tent. Vetrina went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. (Meanwile) Popper was having another Nightmare. (In his Dream) Popper was Standing on a clif with Stitch and they were both holding each of Lilo arms. "Popper shes sliping," Stitch said. "Please don't let go," Lilo said. "We wont, We promise," Popper said. Lilo started to slip. "Please, No," Lilo said. Popper try to pull her up and then out of no where a dark figure apeired, He was staring at Stitch, Lilo and I like he was ready to kill us with one blow. The figure's eyes were Blood red and glowing. He swiped his hand down.(Popper woke from his Dream and Knocked himself off the bed) "Popper did you have that dream too," Stitch asked. "Yes, wait you had it too," Popper said. "Yes," Stitch replied. "Somthing Isn't right," Popper said. "Somthing isn't right at all," Stitch added. Popper looked at the clock, "7:00 PM..We Have time for somthing to eat and we have to go quick," Popper said. "Popper look," Stitch said pointing to the stool. Popper did what Stitch said and what he saw startild him. The time mishean was siting there staring at him. "I thought we left that for Flurry and them to take," Stitch said "We did," Popper said. _**

**_They were petrifide to see the contraction sitting there just staring at them. "Maybe it wants us to go with it or something," Stitch said. Popper reached out to grab it. "Popper? What are you doing?" Stitch asked. "It wants me to go with it," Popper said. "What?" Stitch asked. "It said it can find Lilo and Jumba but we have to go now," Popper said. Popper grabed Stitch and then grabed the Time mashean and they were sucked in to a vortex of colors and lights. It was the most beautiful sight they ever saw. Popper and Stitch came out of the Vortex and hit the ground like a sack of patatos. "Ow My head," Stitch said. "Yeah! your head, My butt!" Poper said picking himself up off the ground. "Where are we?" Popper asked. "I don't know," Stitch replied. Popper and Stitch stould in front of a long dark cave covord with long vines. Popper and Stitch looked at eachother and looked back at the cave and walked in. "Um Popper? It's kinda dark in here," Stitch said. Popper turned a flash light on that he had in his back pack. "I don't know how much battery life i have left in this so.." Popper said. "Thats all we will need is the flash light to burn out on us," Stitch replied. "When we get back I'm going to give Flurry a huge Kiss," Popper said._**

**_Stitch looked in deeper as they move further and further into the cave. The light from the flash light was growing weaker and weaker. "Popper didn't you bring spare batteries?" Asked Stitch. "I think i did," Popper said looking in his camp bag. "You might want to hurry?" Stitch said. The flash light flickered 3 times before burning completly. "Awww, Damn!" Popper yelled. "Popper relaxs we still have night vision," Stitch said. "Stitch, I know why i bring you," Popper said squeezing the life out of Stitch. "DON'T MANTION IT" Stitch grunted. Popper put Stitch back down and turned his night vision on and he could see what the flash light couldn't pick up. Stitch turned his on after. "Igalago! Thats Cear," Stitch said. "Lets keep moveing," Popper said as he climbed the cave wall. "Stitch small salfer," Stitch said. "There's salfer on the walls so don't light maches," Popper giggled. "I know isn't that what I just said," Stitch yelled. Popper looked at him. "Ok," Popper said. Stitch keeped walking. "Popper do i havee to come up there and git you?" Stitch said. "Accolly you can come up here," Popper said. Stitch climbed the wall. "Igalago, It's a good view up here," Stitch said. _**

**_Popper skratched his head. "how long is this going to be?" Popper said. "I don't know but I Tired," Stitch said. "Thats why i hate Nightmares, they keep you up all night," Popper added. Popper and Stitch noticed that there was light at the end of the cave. "Stitch?" Popper called. "Yes, I see it too," Stitch said. "The End of the Cave!" They said together. Popper and Stitch ran to the end and was serprised to see there was Grass and Trees, Hot Springs lakes. It was amazing. "I thought we were on a Desert planet not a Paradice planet," Popper said. "I think i'm still dreaming," Stitch said. Popper glared at Stitch. "What?" Stitch asked. "YOU'RE NOT DREAMING!" Popper yelled. "Ok, It was just a joke," Stitch said. "I'm not laughing now let's go find Lilo," Popper said._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello readers, I hope you guys love my story so far this Chapter is going to be AWSOME! How many people reading this story noticed that Popper can Pridiced the future in his dreams? who or what do you think is making Popper able to pridict the future? In this chapter Popper and Stitch are going to find Lilo as the title says.....This Chapter may contain Vilance...so i'm going to rate this M.....  
__Please review....Thank you Everyone. _

* * *

**_Chapter 9 - The Finding of Lilo, and the Mysteries item_**

**_Popper and Stitch sniffed around the area to try to catch a sent. "Popper! I think i founed a sent," Stitch yelled. "Really," Popper said exitingly. Popper sniffed the area. "Oh My God It's Lilo," said Popper. "We have to follow her sent," Said Stitch. Popper and Stitch sniffed there way accrossed the Vally. "This seems to go for miles and it dosn't go in foot steps it's like she was draged," Popper added. (popper's thoughts) - "Who whould drag a poor insent little girl? I know Hamstervil wouldn't do anything that croul....Who would do that?" Popper scratch his head and kept looking. (A few hours later) Stitch was startled when his head hit a metal door. "Ow, why is it always my head," Stitch said. "I think you found something Stitch good job," said Popper. Popper opened they latch and the door swung open. The lights came on one at a time. "Oh wow, spooky," Popper said swinging his tail. The last light turned on and Lilo was strapted to a table. "LILO!" Popper said running taword her. Popper removed the cover on her mouth. "Popper you can't stay here, go hes evil he'll get you," Said Lilo. "I'm getting you out Lilo i travailed this far to find you I'm getting you out!!!" Popper yelled. Popper began to charge up and the straps on her rist began to tair and shear enough the straps brock. "Popper, look!" Lilo said. Popper looked over and there was a glowing object sitting on a table. Popper went to grab it. Popper grabed it and it took Popper and rose him into the air. "What happing," Stitch asked. "I don't know, I never knew what that was for," Said Lilo. Popper was ingolfed in a white light. Popper landed back on the ground and Lilo and Stitch looked at him. Popper looked the same. Then Popper started acting funny, "Back away guys," Popper said. Next thing you know Popper shoots a Energy blast out of his hand it was a rainbow colors. Red, Blue, Ornage, pink and Purple. It was so powerful that it blasted the hole wall off the bilding. "Popper whatever you do don't do your Cosmic wave," Stitch said. "Why? I think it would be cool," Popper smiled. "yeah, when we're toasted," Stitch yelled. Popper looked at him and then his ears begain to move taword a sound. "Whats that?" Popper said. "I hear it too," said Stitch. "Hear what?" Lilo said._**

**_"Lets get out of hear herry," Popper yelled. Popper Lilo and Stitch ran out of the busted wall and ran accrossed the Vally like little rabbits. "Stitch! I think that thing that I found is the Mysteries Item that jumba made, Wait Jumba!, Lilo Where is Jumba?," Popper said. "Hes in another room on the other side of the Vally," Lilo said. "Who took you here Lilo?" Popper asked. Lilo didn't answer. "Lilo?!" Popper yelled. "Dr. Hamstervil created a monster," Lilo said with a tear on her face. "Where is Dr. Hamstervil?" Popper said. "He should be in the Tumbs with Jumba, and That Thing..." Lilo said. "Stitch you take Lilo back to the others," Popper said. Popper took out the time mashean and pulled on it both ways and a rainbow light shined out and past and there was Two Time masheans. Stitch took it and nerly droped in shock. "Well don't sit there and stare, go!" Popper yelled. Stitch grabed the Massiean from him and Lilo's hand and ran. "Good luck Popper," Stitch said. Popper bowed his head and ran to the tumbs. Popper made it to the door and rose his hand and the Door opened. Dr. Hamstervil was standing infront of concrols for a laser and the laser was pointing tawords Jumba. "Are you ready to talk yet, Jumba?" Dr. Hamstervil said. "I wont say anything to dumb rodent," Jumba sayed. "Vary well," Dr. Hamstervil said chargeing the laser. "STOP RIGHT THERE HAMSTERWHEEL," Popper yelled. "Who are you and what are you doing in my Tumbs!" Dr. Hamstervil said. "Popper!? what are you doing here?" Jumba said. "Nobuddy gets left behind..." Popper said. "Answer me! not him..." Dr. Hamstervil yelled. "I'm here to save Lilo and Jumba from the likes of you!" Popper yelled as the straps snaped off Jumba's rists. "Run Jumba, Lilo and Stitch are waiting.." Popper said. Jumba ran out and met up with them and they went for help. "So you're the one they call...Popper...Experiment 700.....Spesialty Cosmic Wave," Dr. Hamstervil said. "Lilo would never stop talking about you...Popper will kill you," Dr. Hamstervil said. "I'm not intemanated by you," Popper said. "Ooooh, I think i should put you on a lesh...No lets test you're strength," Dr. Hamstervil said. Something emerged from the shadows. It's Eyes glowing red._**

**_Popper Glared at It and the at Dr. Hamstervil. "You little rat I'm ganna Crush this mongrel then i'm ganna Cush you!" Popper yelled. Popper charged a energy ball from his hands and blasted it tawords the creatcher. "Ahhhh....You fool you dare to challang me!!!" The Creatcher said. Popper knew there was no turning back now. Popper jumped into the air and was smashed back to the ground. "Ahh..Nagga!" Popper yelled. Popper charged a more powerful Energy ball. "Eat this!" Popper said sending a rainbow beam strat into his stumach. "Ahhhhugggh" The creacher started to shrink. it turned out that he was a normal Experiment just inlarged. "Hey are you ok little dude?" Popper asked. "Yes and No you hit me in the gut..." The little Creatcher said. "Well you can thank Dr. hamsterwheel over there..." Popper pointed. The creatcher was no where to be seen. Popper stared at Dr. Hamstervil and moved taword him with a energy ball fully formed in his hand. "Ooh Hamsterwheel?" Popper said with a funny voice. "Hamstervil..." Dr. Hamstervil said. Dr. Hamstervil turned the laser taword him. Popper fired the Ball to the laser cousing the Tumbs to callaps. Popper came in from behind Dr. Hamstervil and wacked his tail on the back of his head. Then out of no where the Creacher knocks Popper off his feet. "What?! you..." Popper gets up and the fight began. First Popper took an upper cut to the creatchers jaw. The creatcher fell to the ground and Triped Popper and got on top of him and started chocking him. "Yes now finsh him of Stratus," Dr. Hamstervil yelled. "Stratus?" Popper thought to himself. Popper's hands began to grow flams and burt Stratus' arms and chucked him on to the green grassy Vally. Stratus came back kicked Popper in from behind. "Why you little.." Popper said. Popper took a hold of Stratus and his time massiean and Stratus went back with Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, Flurry, Blackberry and Vetrina and tryed to attack Stitch. "hey don't touch me!" Said Stitch. "Stitch gave hime a right hand punch and Knocked him out._**


	10. Chapter 10

Rated** M**

**Please review...Thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Popper's Captsiered!!!!!**

_**Popper came face to face with the enimy once again. "So, you want to play hard ball.." Dr. Hamstervil said. Popper stared Hamstervil direcly in his eyes. "You lived long enough...Hamsterwheel," Popper said. "Hamstervil, It's pranouneds Hamstervil!" Dr. Hamstervil yelled. Popper Smashed him on his cheek. (meanwhile back in the past) Stitch and Jumba where questioning Stratus. "Whats his name Jumba?" Stitch asked "Hamstervil called Stratus," Jumba replied. "Ok, you're going to talk," Stitch said. "So what you powers?" Stitch asked. Stratus looked directly into Stitch's eyes. "Weather.." Stratus said faintly. "Speek up were not tring to make enimys where going to find the one place you belong," Stitch said. "Oh, you know I really didn't like being evil anyways," said Stratus. "Ok, I'm a Weather Experiment, Now I really think that Popper souldn't be in thoughs tumbs with Dr. Hamstervil," Stratus Added. "Why he going to Give him what he desirves..." Stitch replied. Jumba stared at Stitch with a series face. "Hes not Joking is he?" Stitch said. "I'm afrad not," Jumba said. "Why whats so dangeries about it?" Stitch asked. "Dr. Hamstervil has been working on this messiean and is planning on destroying the hole Univers," Stratus said. "We have to go get Popper, Back to the ship," Stitch said. Stitch pressed a botten on the time Messiean that sent them too the ship. "Lets go," Stitch said. "Wow whats the herry?" Angel said. "No time to talk Popper is in trubble," Stitch said. **_

**_(meanwhile) Popper and Dr. Hamster were still fighting. "Popper! Popper! Popper! You could have killed me by now, Oh wait you're to nice to do that, Haha!" Dr. Hamstervil said. "Grrrrr...Where are you getting at you little rodent...." Popper replied. "Lets just say you are wasting my Time! I have a Messiean to finnish and a Univers to Destroy," Dr. Hamstervil said. "No! I wont let you!" Popper said. objects started to fly taword Hamstervil. "ahh," Dr. hamster yelled as 1 ton bricks flow into his face. Popper came over and steped on Hamstervils chest. "You're not going anywhere because you have a date, In hell!" Popper yelled. Then Jumba's Ship landed behind them. Popper looked back. "What are you doing here?" Popper said. Popper Was struck with a blow and hit the growned like a sack of patados. "You come any closer I'll kill your little Squirrel friend..." Dr. Hamstervil said. Jumba landed the ship. "No, don't we will switch...He's not the one you want it's me..." Jumba said. "You really think i'd fall for that...came on it's so pridictable..." Dr. hamstervil said. Popper opened his eyes and looked at Hamstervil. He was over him with a Plasma canon pointed at him. Popper tucked his paw under his body and started to charge a rainbow ball. "Hey Dr. Hamstervil, Think fast," Popper said throwing the Ball at him tosing Hamstervil to the wall. "What are you guys doing here?" Popper asked. "We came to help you," Jumba replid. "This is too Dangeres," Popper said. Hamstervil pick his plasma canon up and fired it at Popper. Popper looked back and coat it in his paw and turned it to a Rainbow ball and throw it back at him. "Just go!" Popper yelled. Jumba lifted the ship off the ground. _**

**_Popper went Eye to eye with Hamstervil and Popper was not happy. "Hamstervil what you are doing is not right" Popper said. "Who do you think i am? A goody goody? I'm a Evil Genuens!" Dr. Hamstervill yelled. "Then you are lost," Popper said. Hamstervil took something off his super Computer's desk and fired a ray of light at him sending him flying 10 feet in the air knocking Popper out cold. "Now i got you...Now i can use you as my secrit weapon...you should of kept the rainbow phere where it was," Dr. Hmastervil said putting Popper in a Experiment holder. "Popper...Popper...Popper you lost now...oh and don't try to Excape cause it's Powerproff up to 5000 Pounds of Persher," Dr. Hamstervil said. Dr. Hamstervil started the Ship and Blasted in to space. (meanwile) "Whats that," Blackberry said we'll pointing up at a light in the sky. "No! strap yourselves in," Jumba said. Jumba started the ship and fallowed them into space. Jumba coat up to Dr. Hamstervil's ship and started to Fire all guns on it. "What?! oh...so you want to play hard ball," Dr. Hamstervil said. Hamstervil turned the ship around and started fireing all his guns on Jumba's Ship. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Popper yelled. "Shut up you filthy monstrosity!" Hamstervil said. "Wait look in the window...Popper's Captsiered!!!!!" said Blackberry. "What!!!!" Yelled Flurry. Popper kept tring to blast out but nothing worked._**

**_"Stop trying you're finished," Hamstervil yelled. "Grrrr...I hate you!" Popper yelled with a Discusted look. "ha!" Hamstervil laughed. Popper put his head on his knees and cried. "I couldn't do it...I'm sorry...I couldn't do it," Popper Cried. Popper lifted his head up as he watched the stars go by. Popper wiped the Tears from his eyes and noticed a Space Station that wasn't there before. "Looks like this in the end..." Popper said with a tear on his cheeck. "You are really anyoing me..." Hamstervil said. "SHUT UP I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!!!" Popper yelled at the top of his lungs. Hamstervil looked at him and looked away. "Maybe you should have," Hamstervil said. Popper sat down and thought of ways to get out. (meanwhile) Jumba was thinking of a way to rescue Popper and stop Dr. Hamstervil. "I don't know what to do Flurry?" Blackberry said. "What do you mean you don't know myBoochiboo is Captsiered and you don't know...." Flurry said in tears. "It's ok Flurry" Vetrina said comferting Flurry. "We have to get him back," said Flurry. "Anything Jumba?" Blackberry said. "I don't know by the time we find where he took Popper he would already have taken over Earth," Jumba said._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Revenge of Hamstervil**

**_Hamstervil reached the space station. "You will never get away with this!" Popper yelled. "Who said, i have you as my weapon," Hamstervil yelled back. "I wont use my Powers for you..Peace of trash!" Popper yelled. "Looks like you have no choice, the holding unit you are in will suck the unlimeted power out of you, so i can do anything now..." Hamstervil said. Popper looked at him with a frown. "No!" Popper yelled. (Meanwhile) "We have to do something about this," Blackberry said. "Yes, but what?" Jumba said. "I don't know, Popper i wish you could help us," Blackberry said. Stitch was looking out his window wish Popper was with him, the sadness was poring from his eyes as tears. "What wrong Stitch?" Angel asked. "Popper is...Gone..." Stitch said. Angel looked at him with a sad face. "Stitch we'll get Popper back don't worry," Angel said. "I hope we Find you Popper...." Stitch said as he huged Angel. "It's going to be alright Stitch," Angel said with Tears in her eyes. (Meanwhile) Popper was in the Space Station glaring at Copies of what aperes to be Experiments. "What the why do they look like the Experiments?" Popper asked. "Because they are you Pethetic Creacher you!" Hamstervil yelled. "Grrrr...you wait you little..." Popper was interupted by an Experiment that looked like Sparky. "Hamstervil? we have Courdinace to Earth..." The Sparky like Experiment said. "Good...are you Ready to see your hole Planet bow to me?" Popper hucked up a lougy and spit it at the Glass wall of the Contaming unit. "Vary well..." Dr. Hamstervil said. _**

**_"Jump to hyper Space," Hamstervil yelled. "Aye Ser." The Sparky like Experiment replied. He pulled the Red and Black Hyper Drive Stick out and a Voice said. "Hyper Drive Activated," "Engadge Hyper Drive.." The Sparky like Experiment pushed the Hyper Drive Stick in and they Shot out into the darkness of Space. Popper was beginning to be anoyed with Hamstervil's Insoullince. "Hmmmm....You have no clue who i am do you?" Popper yelled at Hamstervil before he sat down. "A pethetic Experiment the loves these desguting Earth Creachers and their Disgustingness, ha!" Hamstvil said siting on his comfy seat. "Grrrr..." Popper growled. "You're rong..." Popper said. "What did you say to me?" Hamstervil yelled. "I said you're rong...You're Disgusting," Popper yelled. "oh really?!" Hamstervil said. "Yes and you are stupid as well..." Popper said. "Stop tonting me with your Dumb Dumbness...I'm and Evil Genus who wait this long to take over the Galixy and possably the Uniavers...Ha ha!" Hamstervil ranted. "Grrrrr...You're Dumb!" Popper said as a rainbow flame grow all over his body. "Ha! you'll never break through the Contaming unit, 2000 pounds of Prestier, Ha ha ha!" Hamstervil laughed as a Ball of Energy formed around Popper cracking the Contaming unit. They just arived Earth when they were souronded by the Galatic fedaration. "Ser we have channel opaning..." Sparky clone said. Hamstervil took his shocked eyes off Popper's cracking contaming unit. "Open the Channel..." Hamstervil said. "Hamstervill we have you sorrounded! give it up hamsterwheel!" Said the Grand Councle Woman. "Hamstervil, Hamstervil! You insollint Glatic Fedaration.....I'm unstoppable!" Hamstervil said as 400 ships came out of Warp. "Ha ha ha ha...Ugh...gh..gh...I have to stop laughing like this," Hamstervil said. _**

**_Popper's Contaming unit Busted in to tiny bits. "Aloha!" Popper said as Hamstervil closed the Channel and ran out the Vent and took a Exape pod down to Earth and Was Greated by The Gand Councle Woman. "oh Popper you made it, We were worning all the Humans and Experiments about Hamstervil and we Gathered Up the Fedaration's Best Army and we are ready to fight Hamstervil to the end, we've been tring tracking Hamsterwheel down since he Exapted 45 Days ago," The Grand Councle Woman said. " 45 days ago...no wonder he was so ready for all of this...But why didn't tell us we could have helped find him before he Kidnapped Jumba and Lilo...." Popper said. "He knocked are Comunacations out so we were out intill now we have a Army ready for Battle," Said The Grand Councle Woman. "Well we have to get Lilo and the Others," Popper said. "We have no time Hamstvil is moving in soon," Said The Grand Councle Woman. I hope you know I'm ok Stitch..." Popper Thought to himself._****_(Meanwhile) Stitch was getting Frusterated. "When are we leaving...Stitch Miss Popper!" Stitch yelled. "We have to find dumb Gerbal's track," Jumba said. Stitch sat down and looked at a picture of the Ohana. On the picture standing right in between Stitch and Jumba was Popper with one of his hands on Stitch's Shoulder and the other waving at the Camera. Stitch begain to tear up. "Popper....Ohww, I miss you" Stitch said holding the picture close to his heart. (Meanwhile) Popper felt wind on his face and looked in the sky and what he saw_****_ made him glare. "Grand Councle Woman...it's time," Popper said looking up at 7,000,000 single Fighter Ships. "hmmm" Said the grand Councle Woman. _**

**_Popper looked at them all as they started to shoot amungs them. Popper glared and lifted his hand and blew 20 Single Fighters out of the air. "Let the war begin," Popper said to himself. Popper put a shealed on every Single man ship and sent them out to fight. "Good luck tring Hamsterwheel!" Popper Said to himself as he saw a Army of Land forces running towards them and got ready. "Come and get me Experiment Fakes," Popper said to himself. Popper was completly inglofed in experiment clones and rainbow light beams shot out in every direction and he Exploded a gigantic wave of Cosmic Energy out Sending all of the clones flying away from him. "Take that!" Popper yelled. (Meanwhile) Jumba set a corse for Earth. "Well it's about time!" Stitch yelled. "Yes something coat my mind," Jumba said with a feeling in his gut. "Get ready for hyperdrive," Jumba called out. "HyperDrive activated," "Ha! it still works" Jumba yelled out. "Hyperdrive ready to engadge," Jumba pushed it in and as soon as they got there the site they saw shock them all. "Jumba we have to channels," Blackberry said. "Open both of them," Jumba said as Blackberry opened both of the Channels. on the Screen was none other then Dr. Hamstervill and The Grand Concle woman._**

**_"Ah! so you think i have time for a Three way coversation," Hamstervil said "Hamstervil you're the couse of all this mess," The Grand Concle Woman yelled. "Ok i have a argument infront of me," Jumba took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok! Ok! Now is not time eo being the Arguing," Jumba yelled. "Now what is being the Problim besides Hamstwheel Exaping?" Jumba said. "Hamstervil....Dr. Joicqe von Hamstervil!" Hamstervil said jumping up and down. "Right...the Gurble is trying to take the Earth again, we're not sure how long Popper's shelds on and we don't know how long it will last," said The Grand Concle Woman said. "Hamstervil, Not Gurblevil gah...you stinky Earth lover's that are so Stinky with your Stinkyness! we shall see let the war begin, ha!" Hamstervil said as he turned the Channel off. "We need your help Jumba," The Grand Concle Woman said. "So, Popper is ok?" Lilo asked as Stitch's ears popped up. "Brother ok?" Stitch asked. "Yes, he just arrived 23 minutes ago," Said The Grand Councle Woman. Stitch jumped for joy. "that a releaf," Vetrina said. "Yes, I know you are Exsited but I'm afraid that Hamstervil will not go down with out a fight.." Said the Grand Councle Woman. "We'll be down as soon as Possable," Blackberry said. Jumba turned the Channel off._**


	12. Chapter 12

Rated** M **for Violence and gore

Please comment** thank you**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Beginning of War**

_**Stitch put his paw on his head. "Why do I bother???" Stitch said. "Stitch you're going to be fine." Said Lilo with a smile. "It's ok Stitch we know Popper is back...but we have to go to war to protect him from Hamstervil," Blackberry said. Stitch looked out the window and frowned at the Enemy ships. "You're right...Popper I hope you're ok," Stitch said to himself. "Dr. hamstervil has an army everywhere on Earth," Blackberry added. "Army of what?" Lilo asked. Jumba looked at Lilo. "Hamstervil made Evil Copies of the Experiments like he did to little girl and me," Jumba answered. Lilo's jaw dropped when Jumba said that. "How will we know whose the real Experiment and who's the fake," Lilo asked. "There Personality is different then real Experiments plus Copies are Evil," Jumba answered. "How did he do it the Experiments wouldn't let them..." Lilo said. "The Rainbow Sphere that Hamstervil has can send him through portals he most likely used it to send himself into their rooms well Experiments were sleeping." Jumba answered. "That's not right! I'm tellen yeah I'm ganna uuuugh." Lilo screamed. Jumba sighed and Scratch his head. "I think this is to Dangerous for little girl," Jumba sighed. Lilo looked at the floor with a sad look. "Well why are we just sitting here, there's a war going on!" Blackberry said. "yeah! i've been sitting here waiting to get down there for some action for 5 hours," Stratus yelled out. Jumba started moving the ship through the Atmessphere when the wing was hit and was sent speeding towards the Earths surface. Jumba started the Telaported them safly on the ground as they watched the ship smash on the sandy beach. "Well now what?" Lilo said. (Meanwhile on the other side of the Island) Popper was holding the Enimy off the Experiments the best he could. Popper was standing right in front of himself. "You! copy cat, think fast," Popper said as he sent a blast of rainbow energy at him sending the Popper clone in to a tree. **_

**_Popper clone jumped from the tree with the blast in his paws and throw it at him. Popper was hit and landed on his back. "ow..." Popper cried. the Popper clone walk up to him and kicked him in the stomach and he rolled over. "ow no stop...please," Popper squeed holding his stumach. Popper clone pick him up by the tail and throw him to the tree. "ahhh! just stop...." Popper said holding his side. Popper caught his punch and started throwing him around. "you bastard...don't ever tough me again" Popper said. Popper put his foot on Popper clones face and face his paw at him. "how does it feel? copy cat..." Popper said as hes charged his rainbow ball. " go to hell" Popper clone said as he spit in popper face. Popper blasted it right in his head disintegrating it off his shoulders. Popper took the headless Popper and chucked him out in the herison. "you did this to me Hamstervil....You did it!" Popper yelled crying his eyes out. Popper sat on the ground and listened to the island falling apart little by little as the tears fell one by one. "why does it always resolt in war," Popper said to himself. Popper staired at the black clouds of war and wiped off the tears. "I can's just sit here i got to find my friends," Popper said. Popper set off pertecting himself the hole way there. Popper saw a ship crashed on the beach and it looked really familiar. "No! please be ok.." Popper said running out. Popper looked everywhere for them but they were no where in there. "Looking for someone?" Said the voice. "Lilo?" Popper said as turned around. "Hi," Lilo said as she was hugged. " where's the others?" Popper asked. "fallow me," Lilo Said. Popper fallowed Lilo down a path in till they got to a camp. "so this is where you guys hid?" Popper asked. "Yup we did it as soon as we crashed on the beach," Lilo answered. Popper looked over to see Flurry smileing at him."Flurry!!" Popper yelled. "Popper!!" Flurry yelled back as she cought Popper in the air and Kiss eachother. "I missed you Flurry," Popper said with tears in his eyes. _**

**_"I missed you too" Flurry said with tears in her eyes. Stitch waked up to Popper with the picture in his paws. Popper looked over at Stitch and smiled. "Stitch...come here" Popper said with his arms opened. " Popper, you're ok," Stitch said giving Popper a hug. "i'm right here Stitch it's ok," Popper said holding Crying Stitch on his chest. "I'm glad you're Safe Popper," Stitch said letting his tears out. "So how long have you guys been sitting here?" Popper asked still holding Stitch patting his back. "well now it's been about an hour..." Lilo answered. "It's hell out there i don't think it safe for you guys inless...." Popper thought something up brillent. "hey Lilo if you were an Experiment what type would you be? and when you think it don't lose the picture ok.." Popper asked. "Ok??? got it..." Lilo said. Popper blasted a blue light at Lilo completly ingolfing her. "What are you doing???" Stitch said. "You'll see," Popper replied. Popper lower his paw and when the blue fog passed the were shoked. There stood a red and blake Experiment with a flower on her chest and a cloud on her back. Stitch was shoked. "how did you..." Stitch studdered. "Jumba gave me the upgrade a long while ago i've been dieing to use it," Popper said. Stitch's eyes opened the size of a watermelon. "Your turn Stitch," Popper said. "What???" Stitch yelled. "well i'm going to upgrade you come here," Popper said grabing Stitch by the arm. "now settle down it wont hurt," Popper said putting his paw on Stitch's head as his paw began to glow. "How do you feel Stitch?" Popper asked. "I feel weird," Stitch relpied. "perfict it's working then," Popper said as he finished and took his paw off him. "perfict," Popper yelled._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning **_this Chapter is violant and gorry _Rated **M**

**Please comment**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Stitch's new Power**

**_"why do i feel so weird?" Stitch asked. "Thats the power seeping inside," Popper replied. Lilo looked at herself. "wow Popper this is cool," Lilo said. "You are vary wellcome," Popper replied. Popper looked around and saw Stratus by the fire. "we'll hello there," Popper said. Stratus looked up at Popper. "oh hello Popper, hungery i'm rosting hot dogs in a minute," Stratus replied. "I would love to have one, wellcome to the family Stratus," Popper said. "thanks it's nice to have you back," Stratus said. "so Lilo and Stitch let's see what powers you have..." Popper said. Stitch lifted his paw and a rainbow fire grow and his eyes opened wide. "ooooh!" Stitch said in a amusement. "you think thats cool, wait till you use the other attacks," Popper said staring at Stitch's evergy bild up. Lilo smacked her paws together and a large thunder bolt zaped the ground. "holy zappers!!!!" Popper yelled in shock. "wow thats intersting," Lilo said in amasment. Popper smiled and patted her back. "vary nice Lilo," Popper said. "so what else can you do Lilo?" Popper asked. "lets see," Lilo said getting ready for something big. Lilo shut her eyes and began to make the Clouds of War thunder. "Weather Experiment...nice," Popper said. the wind started to pick up as Lilo started to glow. "Waoh!!! i never seen that coming.." Popper said. A sheild formed around Lilo and it begain to absorb energy from all directions. "perfict!!! shes ready" Popper said smiling with his eyes closed. Lilo powered down. " thank you," Lilo said. "Hot dogs are ready," Stratus yelled. "oh boy!!! lets eat!!!" Popper said. Popper sat down in front of the fire and started to eat his hot dog. "mmm tasts so good," Popper said while chewing."MMMMM!!!! You never told me how tasty things were as an Experiment..." Lilo said. "yeah to bad it last only 5 days...but i could give you the full Experiment change but nani would kill me...." Popper said. "thats sucks!!!" Lilo said. Stitch looke over at her and was starting to think to himself. "She looks so beautiful...k stitch stay focused you are with Angel you can't go out with Lilo, but i could ask hmm but shes only an experiment for 5 days," Stitch continued to think to himself through supper time. "Stitch are you ganna eat?" Popper ask. "Nagga, Stitch not hungery," Stitch said. "ok," Popper said taking his hot dog._**

**_"So Stratus, What did Hamsterweel do anyways, i heared something about a time messiean of somesort?" Popper asked. "Well the thing is the item was a ball of Rainbow energy that has the ablity to destroy an intire planet, travel time, teleport places and can give someone super Rainbow powers," Stratus replied. "yeah i have all of that powers in me now," Popper said. "Hamstervil would want you so don't let him take you," Stratus added. "oh if he dares to come 6 inches nere me i'll kill him," Popper said. "well he have to get some rest later for now lets eat," Stratus said. after supper Popper was looking out at the sun set, wind gusting in his face intill some voice came from behind him. "hey Popper i haven't seen you for ages," the Voice said. "Joey?" Popper said turning his head to seeing an Experiment with Blue all over him and red on his belly and had what looked like a twister on his back. "yup, thats my name, so what about this war whats up with that?" Joey asked. "Hamsterwheel," Popper said. "Again? whats wrong with him?" Joey asked. "Jerbale issues," Popper replied. "True that, True that," Joey repeted. Popper continued to watch the sun set. "I was thinking up a song to Flurry, i call it, Lets watch the sun set, i think it would be nice to sing to her after this war, maybe even perpose to her," Popper said as it got closer and closer to disapereing into the herison. "That would be nice," Joey replied. Popper sat there till the Clouds of war completly covered it before the sun set completly. "well we better go to the camp, you coming?" Popper asked. "yeah, i'm right behind you," Joey said fallowing Popper._**

**_Popper and Joey made it back at the camp and everyone was at the camp fire talking and tring to take the war off there minds. "Everyone i want you to meet a friend of mine, this is Joey hes a Weather and plasma Experiment," Popper said. "nice to meet you all," Joey said. "well come join us we were just talking about stuff in the past," Stratus stated. "Sounds good," Joey said sitting at the fire listening to them talk about there past and how they are to this day. Popper was happy now that he found his old friend, but he couldn't get rid of what the future will bring him. After the Camp fire talk everyone was getting ready for bed. "Popper? i hope you don't get hurt you mean the world to me," Flurry said to him worried. "Flurry, i promisse you i'll be ok and i have a serprise for you when all this is over," Popper said. "ok," Flurry said giving Popper a hug. "I think we better get to bed," Flurry said. "yes, we should," Popper said. Everyone went to bed but Popper laied staring at the tent roof, Thinking, Thinking about tomorrow, when will it stop, when is it all going to go away. "I have to end it soon," Popper said finally falling a sleep._**

**_The next morning Popper woke up to Explostions and Plasma fire. "What the hell???" Popper yelled getting out of bed. Popper got out and saw everyone on the borders of the camp. "Whats going on?" Popper asked. "we're taking beatings from the Experiment clones they found us," Stratus said as one came out and Popper blasted a Rainbow ball at it blowing a hole into it's body. "take that!!!" Popper said. "thanks," Stratus said. "No problim buddy, it's what are friends for," Popper replied. "Flurry's eyes turned blue and she frozze one as it was running to her and she cut it in half with her cat like tail. "good one Flurry," Popper said. "always glad to help," Flurry said giving Popper a kiss on the check. Popper was inceraged by that kiss and went into battle mode. "ok everyone do you like scrambled or sunny-side-up?" Popper said blowing 5 Experiment clones in a row to bits and peaces. "holy cow boy," Joey said blowing plasma at every single one that came to him. Popper blasted one last Experiment clones head off and then there was silance the only thing heared was the echo fire n the distance. "I think there holding off for now we need to get out of here before more come," Popper said packing his stuff as everyone did the same. "Popper, you are pritty good out there, but i know it hard to do trust me i know it hurts me as well," Joey said. "sometime i just wish i didn't have to do this stuff, like it's that stupid Jerbale," Popper said holding back his tears. "no one likes war Popper, No one does," Joey said patting him on the shoulder as they started to move away from the camp to a different location._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Worning**there is violants and gore in this chapter Rated** M**

**Please comment**

**If you have the song How to save a life by the fray you can fallow along with it in my story**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Rest In Peace Friend**

**_Popper, Stitch, Lilo, Stratus, Joey, Blackberry and Flurry all went separate ways of Jumba, Angel and Vetrina who went to safty. "ok, now we need to protect are selves if we run into anything," Popper added as the retched the edge of the woods. Popper moved the some branches out of the way and walk out of the woods and he saw smoke and explosions. "It's pain, out there, but are Experiments are ok but i sence a lot of people and galatic forces dieing and hurt," Popper said staring out there ready to brake down into tears. "it's ok, well get rid of them Popper," Lilo said. "we will end this ready guys?!" Popper asked yelling it. "Yeah!!!!" Everyone yelled. "Lets get them!!!" Popper said running to the battle feild. Popper grabed one by it's neck as he completely disintegrating one and snapped the others neck. Stitch made a huge ball of rainbow energy and blasted it at 14 of them blasting them into ash. "good one stitch," Popper said. "takka," Stitch said taring ones head off. "ok i did not need to see that," Stratus said sending 14,000,000 volts at each one that came near him. "cool let me try that...." Lilo said charging on up to 15,000,000 volt blowing the head, lims and half the body off one of the Experiment clone. Popper look over and smiled. "wow Lilo, thats something," Popper said. "thanks Popper," Lilo said. Blackberry fired a black ball of dark electricity at a Stitch like Experiment that was green and orange and it's eyes turned black when he was hit. "Wow thats really something..." Popper said. "we have to find the jerbale Idet and get rid of him," Popper said. "yeah but where would he be hiding?" Lilo asked. "I might know where..." Joey said. _****_"where? I have to know," Popper asked. "fallow me," Joey said. Popper and the others fallowed close behind him. "so how do you know where he is hiding?" Popper asked in wonder. "I am a easse dropper you know," Joey replied. "Oh, i forgot about that," Popper said. They fallowed him in till they come to a long path. "ok that answers the where Hamstervils hid out is..." Popper said. "well this is the path to his ships hid out...he comes here at night after the day is over" Joey said. "Well we have to wait till night then," Popper said. "yeah basically," Joey said. "ahuh...anyways let's set camp over her somewhere," Popper said looking in the bushes. "We have to watch for thoughs Experiment clones," Joey said._**

**_Popper went in the woods and found a perfect place. "Guys, I found a place," Popper yelled. "Perfect, come on guys in here," Joey said. everyone fallowed Popper in the woods and set up the camp. "Perfect, so now we have to make sure no one finds this camp," Popper said. "but how?" Lilo asked. "well, maybe camaflosh it," Popper answered. "with what Popper?" Joey asked. "I don't know but something don't feel right...like i seen this before in a nightmare," Popper said right before he gasped but it was to late Joey jumped in front of Popper and was shot with a laser and it wint strate in to his heart. "Noooooo!!!!!!!" Popper yelled._**

**_*Music starts*  
Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_**

**_Popper began to cry as Blackberry and Stratus held him back from Hamstervil._**

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_**

**_Popper dropped to his nees in tears. "Nooo why did it have to be you," Popper said crying._**

**_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_**

**_Popper noticed that hes not dead yet and his last words to Popper was..."you going to be ok, you're going to make it, please just stay with me, we can kill Hamstervil together," Popper said holding him up. "Popper, do me a faver...Kill that Stupid gerble," Joey said dropping his head to the ground. "Nooo, Please Nooo," Popper sat there crying "Nooo not my Friend," Popper said._**

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_**

**_Popper got up and ran down the path._**

**_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_**

**_Found his ship and touch it and it Exploded into ablivean._**

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_**

**_"I'll Kill you, You coword!!!!" Popper said with tears rolling down his fase.  
_**  
**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_**

**_Blasted 5 cosmic boms at a few Experiment Clone that came at him.  
_**  
**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_**

**_"Is that all you got," Popper said watching him come near him pointing his Laser at him.  
_**  
**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
*music ends*_**

**_"you killed my friend you bastard, You'll pay, You'll pay!!!!" Popper said charging his powers together. "are you going to kill me? you are serounded, by my clones now come quitly" Hamstervill said. "No, i'll never give up," Popper said. "Then I'll kill you, Get him!!!!" Hamstervil said running in the forest. Popper went into battle mode used his marsal arts and snaped ones neck, tore ones jaw off, throw one in the air and he hit the ground killing him, stratch ones eyes out and finally blasted a Cosmic Bom killing them instenly. Popper stud there in a pile of blood, Bodies and a crater 5 feet in diameter. "I'm going to kill you!!!!" Popper said. *echo* Stratus and Blackberry cought up to Popper and looked at him. "Popper...you go get him, make sure nothing is left of him," Stratus said. Popper nodded and set off looking for Hamstervil. "I know you can do it Popper and good luck," Blackberry said in his head._**

* * *

**_Song: How to save a life By the fray  
Rest in peace Joey Experiment 715_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Say your prayers!!!**

**_Popper was looking everywhere for Hamstervil and he couldn't stop for anything. "Come and fight me, You kill me friends you kill me too come on!!!" Popper said angerly. "you can't stay hidden forever you called this war, so you are going to fight in it," Popper said. Popper ears moved towards a claping sound. "Vary good Squirrel, to bad you are going to pay for the stuff you just said, My Teachnoagy Vs Your Rainbow powers no Cheating," Hamstervil said. "Ok, Deal..." Popper got ready. Hamstervil pulled out his first weapen witch was a gun with 2 nosles on it and Popper charged up a ranbow ball and listened out for the word go. "Ready," Hamstervil said getting ready for the go mark, as Popper got ready to throw his rainbow ball at him. "Set," Hamstervil said all ready for what was comeing. "Go" Hamstervil fired it and at the same time Popper throw the Rainbow ball at him but they both jumped out of the way. "Is that all you got hahaha," Popper said throwing one after another rainbow balls at him. Popper was then hit by one of hamstervil's Gun fires but Popper healed quickly and came at him with a punch sending him to the ground. "You arn't going to hurt the Experiment's anymore, I'm ganna make sure you go somewhere that Stitch and Lilo should have sent you the first day you started this stuff...It ends here!!!! anylast words?" Popper pleated puting his foot on his chest. "Yeah please let me go...I..I..I'll promiss i will find a way to bring your friend back," Hamstervil said. "You are lieing, Don't think i'm that stupid, all i can say to you is.....Dr. Jaque von Hamstervil....Say Your Prayers!!!" Popper said as he blew a cosmic wave so powerful that everything near it was leveled but some how left the town the way it was._**

**_Popper went back to the camp and told them that Hamstervil was dead and the Clones where captered and taken to Turo to be exacuted. "Flurry, i have some thing to ask you," Popper said to flurry. "What is it Popper?" Flurry asked. "Will you marry me?" Popper asked on one nee holding a Ring up to her. "Oh Popper....I will," Flurry said. Popper sliped it on her finger and they had a long loving kiss. _**

**_The next day February 1st 2008,_**

**_Popper and the other Experiments held a mamorial for the ones lost during the war, Everyone was there, this was the day Alaians and Humans started a friendship that will go on till the end of time, The world was finally peaceful, No one littered, raped, murdered, no one bullied, it was what Joey would have wanted. "Joey you ment the world to me, and it was nice to see you one last time, I hope you are in a better place now, Joey...Rest in Peace," Popper said with a tear in his eyes and he put flowers down and a tear fell off his face. After the Mamorial Everyone was going home. "Popper you comeing?" Flurry asked. "Yeah i'll catch up with you in a few," Popper replid. "Ok, but be home soon ok Vetrina wants you too tuck her in tonight," Flurry said catching up with the others. Popper walked down the street and disided to walk to the park to write a Journal. _**

**_Popper sat in the park and stared writing a Journal that read…_**

**January 25****th**** 2008, we were stuck in Vancouver, Canada from a snowstorm. January 26****th**** 2008, we got back to Hawaii. January 27****th**** 2008, I found out my real Friends were captured by Dr. Jacque Von Hamstervil and replaced by clones that were made to kill us in 7 days if the real Jumba never helped him make a device strong enough to blow an entire planet up AKA the Rainbow sphere and I was Dehydrated back into my Experiment pod by Lilo Cone and hydrated again by Stitch that night. January 28****th**** 2008, I killed the Lilo clone and took Jumba clone as my prisoner. January 29****th**** 2008, we crashed on a desert planet killing J.C. (Jumba Clone) and Stitch and I left a note for Flurry and the others saying we left to find Hamstervil. January 30****th**** 2008, Hamstervil was found by me and Stitch and we met Stratus and Hamstervil captured me and took me to use my rainbow powers agents Earth and I excepted and he declared war, I found my Friend Joey and introduced him to my Ohana that same night. January 31****st**** 2008, Hamstervil killed my friend and I chased down and killed Dr. Hamstervil and sent the remanding Experiment clones to Turo to be executed. February 1****st**** 2008, today, the Experiments and I held a memorial for the humans and Turains lost and my good friend Joey who I miss so dearly. This was a week full of Scary but fun times, Surprises, Nightmares, Drama, Mystery, Adventure, Tragedy, Sadness and getting rid of Gerbils that think they're Hamsters. I know that this world will never be the same if the Experiments never came to Earth, in June 13****th**** 2002 Stitch crashed on the island of Hawaii, changing life on Earth forever. The only thing I can say now is. "I've been through a lot in the last few days,** **Lilo and Jumba gets kidnapped, I get a girlfriend, I have seen clones, then I go through war, but now everything is back to normal, but now it's boring I just wish something existing would happen, well it's getting late I better go home," Popper said walking into Lilo's house. But as I like to say, be careful what you wish for, but that's another story.  
**

**_*The Camera looks to the stars in the sky and a Star twinkles* or is it a star?  
_**

**The End**


End file.
